Night Drive
by Modern Denial
Summary: "For a demigod, Loki was incredibly human." Natasha and Loki take a late-night drive. Rated T for a swear word, just to be safe. One shot. Natasha/Loki friendship with hints of attraction. Slightly AU and also post-movie. Note: not the same SHIELD HQ as in the film.


Disclaimer: The Avengers is a Marvel creation, not one of mine.  
A/N: Inspired by the song "Night Drive" by Gotye.

* * *

**Night Drive**

Natasha had been in the middle of a deep and dreamless sleep when suddenly she had heard his voice. Even though he had whispered, his words had echoed in the darkness of her mind.

"I can't sleep."

He was inside her head again. Natasha rolled over and looked at her clock. The glowing green letters read two in the morning. "That makes two of us," she grumbled.

She slid out of bed and swapped her sweatpants for a pair of jeans. It wasn't the first night this had happened, Natasha thought as she continued to change into something less intimate. In fact, she had lost count of the number of times she had sneaked into SHIELD by herself and reemerged with Loki in tow. It was all becoming so routine. He would call out to her in the middle of the night and she would sneak him out to take late night walks. Sometimes it was because he couldn't sleep, sometimes it was simply for the sake of their new tradition. It also apparently didn't matter to him whether or not _she_ had been sleeping.

Natasha swallowed her bitterness and grabbed her car keys. Time to take the demigod out for a walk.

* * *

"Can't sleep, huh? Do gods even sleep anyway?"

Her voice surprised him. Natasha stood in the doorway, arms crossed, an expectant look on her face. For a mortal, she was especially talented at sneaking up on him.

"I can sleep. Just...not tonight."

"I see... Well, let's go then."

She had worked up an intricate way of getting in and out of SHIELD's supposedly unbreachable security. A stabbing sensation of guilt always hit her whenever she did this, but she had worked out a deal with Loki that had eased her guilty conscience. Every time they went on a walk, Loki would give her information about the goings-on of other worlds. He would tell her about the Chitauri and other alien lifeforms determined to take over Earth. It had taken a while for him to agree to such subjugation by a mortal, but eventually his need for scenery other than solitary confinement overpowered his pride.

"Shit," Natasha muttered as they reached the outside. The small drizzle she had encountered on the way over had turned into a steady stream of rain. She turned to look at Loki, whose face was full of disappointment. It was starting to look like their nightly walk would have to be postponed. Unless...

"There's always the car," Natasha suggested with hesitation.

Her mind flashed back to the first time she had seen Loki get into an automobile. His eyes had widened as if to say "You want _me_ to get into _that_ thing?" Their modes of transportation on Asgard were certainly less...enclosed. She saw a similar expression on his face now. He must have been especially desperate despite his discomfort because all he could manage was a small nod.

Natasha's face softened and she grabbed his hand, leading him out into the rain toward the car. "It's okay. You'll be fine, trust me."

After driving for several minutes in silence, Natasha decided to give the frightened demigod a break. "Since we have to drive tonight, which I know you are uncomfortable with, how about we don't talk about the usual subjects? We can talk about anything you want. Or we don't even have to talk. It's up to you."

Maybe she was being soft, but Loki's knuckles were turning whiter and whiter as he gripped onto the handle of the door. This suggestion made him relax slightly and loosen his grip. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff."

"This drive isn't strictly business anymore, Loki. You don't have to call me that."

Loki's lips turned upward into a sly grin. "Does that make this a pleasure trip, _Natasha_?"

Natasha glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well, you can always walk back to SHIELD if that's what you prefer. Although the rain doesn't look like it'll lighten up any time soon," she shot back. Loki's grin widened into a full blown smile.

"I must say, Agent, it's quite difficult to read you."

"Then I must be doing my job correctly."

Loki chuckled. "Of course. They pay you to be mysterious. How could I forget?"

"They sure do," Natasha replied curtly.

They both knew that her threat was an empty one; if he were caught trying to get back into SHIELD, he'd have to explain how he had escaped. There was no positive outcome for either of them if that were to happen, no matter how sly and clever he was with words. Even though she trusted him never to run away during their walks, Natasha didn't think she could trust him to keep her security breach a secret.

They continued to drive on in silence, save for the sound of raindrops hitting the windshield and the whirring of the wheels on the road. In lieu of driving through the city, Natasha had decided to take them on a more scenic route. The choice was partially because the trees that framed the road were less abrasive than the city lights flashing by, but also because it provided more cover to ensure they would not be seen. Not that it really mattered—it's not like many other SHIELD agents were out driving at this hour.

Natasha opened her mouth to start a conversation, but as she looked over at Loki, she stopped. His eyes were closed and his body was slumped into the seat. His breathing was soft and rhythmic. Natasha couldn't help but smile as she studied his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so...normal. She chuckled softly as she turned her gaze back to the road. Maybe she should have gone on a car ride with him sooner. It had only been fifteen minutes and he was out like a baby. She laughed again as she came to a realization.

For a demigod, Loki was incredibly human.


End file.
